


I Came Here To Make You Dance Tonight

by WhatTheHurley (orphan_account)



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WhatTheHurley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It must have been the label that made him do this. He would not be there standing in the drabbiest clothes in a stuffy room where he looked like a dwarf compared to everyone else in this place at his own free will.</p>
<p>In which Patrick has to take dance classes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Came Here To Make You Dance Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [chicagowinters](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagowinters/pseuds/chicagowinters) because they have been very patient and I now claim this to be a Christmas present.

It must have been the label that made him do this. He would not be there standing in the drabbiest clothes in a stuffy room where he looked like a dwarf compared to everyone else in this place at his own free will.

A loud clap echoed through the room, making Patrick hop a bit in surprise.

"Okay everybody!" A woman with tanned skin and a thick accent smiled gigantic teeth to the small group that stood in front of her. "Anyone here ever learned ballroom step?" A few girls and a guy raised their hands, which the woman replied, "Okay, all of you find a partner within each other, the rest of you, my wonderful assistants will be helping me today!"

She waved a hand to the line of people that stood by her side. They have large smiles and excited waves to the group.

She dismissed the group to find suitable partners, many of the women picking men who were probably gay, but who cares, they got to touch a hot guy for a change. Patrick didn't move, he was to scared, to shy. What if he picked a person who would scream at him if he stepped on their toes when he's trying to pay attention when to turn and where to keep hold.

He was really scared.

A guy in the line of employees saw Patrick, saw how he was blushing and scared and kind of wanted to throw up, and the guy felt bad for him.

Patrick jumped a bit as a hand clasped at his shoulder. He looked up, ready to be kicked out, but seaw a warm smile, a guy in a baggy 1980's hair band shirt and basketball shorts and tan skin, way tanner that Patrick's paper white skin. He had to look up to the guy, because a six foot guy next to a five foot guy doesn't really work, but right then it did.

"Hey, you have a partner?" His voice was nice, friendly, really really warm.

Patrick shook his head, then realized that it would be polite to answer with words, not scared expressions. "No...no, I don't..." It was a barely audible whisper, but the guy must have heard him anyway.

"Neither do I," the guy laughed, and Patrick liked the way it sounded, really bubbly and almost giggle like. "Sir, may I teach you how to dance?" He out stretched a long arm in Patrick's direction.

Patrick eyed it for a second, before grabbing the guy's hand. It was warm. Everything about this guy was warm. Patrick liked it.

Patrick followed as they weaved through the small groups already starting to move their feet in time, whispering, "1-2-3-4..." in time with their steps.

Patrick bumped into the guy when they stopped, shoving out a few quick, "Sorry sorry sorry" 's out, but only another bubbly laugh came out, and something like, "No problem dude."

"Alright, so, um...wait, I didn't catch your name?" Patrick looked up, just to meet the guy's smile again.

"Oh...um, Patrick," he mumbled, "My name's Patrick," he said, a bit louder now.

"Patrick, nice," The red head stepped on his toes to keep from screaming. "I'm Gabe."

Gabe. Gabe, Gabe. Patrick liked it, it fit that bubbly aura he gave off. "Nice to meet you, Gabe."

"Alright, Patrick, I'll play as the feminine one, so your hand will go right here," Gabe positioned Patrick's hand so it rested nicely  on the taller man's hip-bone. "And my hand goes here," Gabe laid his hand on Patrick's shoulder, his thumb brushing close to Patrick's neck. "Then our hands just go together like this," their fingers intertwined, Patrick's clammy hands squishing in a mess of heat from Gabe's.

"At first, just follow my lead, then I'll pass it over to you, okay?" Patrick nodded as they began to move, following a four point square pattern, Gabe speaking the same, "1-2-3-4" pattern. Patrick stared at his own feet, but then his hand began to slip, so he paid attention to his hand. But then his toes ran into Gabe's and he didn't have anywhere else he could look, so he stared eye level into Gabe's chest

"There you go, 'Trick. You're picking it up pretty fast," Patrick gave a small smile. "Sorry that your substitute date, is like, a foot taller than you."

"I don't have anyone at the moment, so, it's fine, don't worry about it," Patrick looked up to smile at Gabe, who returned it two fold.

"Alright, now, take the lead, I'll follow your feet," Patrick nodded, then their routine switched, Patrick stepping back and Gabe following quickly behind. Patrick picked it up in a heartbeat, keeping the “1-2-3-4…” beat marching in his head.

“Yeah, yeah, you got it ‘Trick,” Patrick’s neck burned at the comment. “You’re a natural. You sure you’ve never learned ballroom?”

Patrick shook his head. “Nah, I’m a musician though, that might play a factor in it.”

“Dude, no way!” Patrick smiled. Gabe was an actual child. “I’ve never met a musician before. I wanted to be one myself - now look where I am.”

“Hey, you don’t have to give up on that,” Patrick looked up, staring Gabe in the eyes as they continued to keep in step. “Just ‘cause your a dance instructor doesn’t mean you can’t still be a musician. Dance music is growing in popularity, I’ve heard.”

Gabe smiled and shook his head, the toothy grin making Patrick’s stomach twist in knots. “Yeah, I’ll keep your word on that, ‘Trick.”

Another two claps jumped the pair from their soft conversation. The pairs in the room resisted dancing, all eyes on to the tan woman with big teeth. “That’s all for today, my students! Next week, we learn tango!”

Patrick looked to Gabe, before smiling and stepping back. “Hey, I had a lot of fun today. Next week, do you wanna be my tango partner?”

Gabe gave Patrick another toothy grin, and Patrick’s muscles practically melted, his legs turning to jello. “Yeah, yeah, I would love that.”

As Patrick wiggled his arm into his jacket in the Chicago freeze, a final hand grabs his shoulder. He spins around, his bright blue gym bag running into his legs.

“Hey, um, uh, I’d love to get your number. I don’t just wanna dance with you in that place. To be honest, the place is way too stuffy.”

Patrick had to look up to give a smile. “Yeah, yeah, that would be cool Gabe. That would be cool.”

He saved Gabe’s name with heart a few heart eyes emojis, while Gabe saved is under “‘Trick” with a heart.


End file.
